<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dedicate your heart by LeviAckermangf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252091">Dedicate your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermangf/pseuds/LeviAckermangf'>LeviAckermangf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Levi Ackerman, Crying, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still cry over them wtf, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, PLEASE I LOVE THEM, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Top Erwin Smith, a lot of feelings, deep thoughts, eruri - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviAckermangf/pseuds/LeviAckermangf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin are made for each other. A rebel man who decided to follow the man who represented freedom.</p><p>A firm commander having blind trust in his strongest soldier who represented hope.</p><p>Loving each other, they finally express their deepest feelings and thoughts.</p><p>(Inspired by Columbo @/ThisUserIsAngry on twt gorgeous work!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dedicate your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain made him feel nostalgic. He wasn’t sure if it was the sound of the rain drops hitting aggressively the ground or the particular calming smell it made. Perhaps it was both. Everything about rain was nostalgic.</p><p>As he drank his tea in silence he looked through the window getting dirty by the rain. As he got comfortable on his chair he listened the wood cracking under his feet. Looking slightly at his desk, his eyes met the perfectly cleaned bed. He didn’t even know why he had that piece of furniture, he had never used it. Well, he actually <em>did</em> use it once. Not too long ago, during a rainy and cold early spring night. Today’s atmosphere was similar with a single notable exception: <em>he was not there.</em></p><p>Shutting his eyes carefully paying attention to the rain drops hitting the window he took a deep breath as his mind got blurred in his own past memories. He desperately wanted to live them once again. Clinging to that certain night he replayed in his mind, he remembered every detail about it. The rain smell, the black tea he had, the blonde’s lemony scent... he even remembered which shirt he was wearing. A few days later it got ripped and he helped him sewing it. It suited him.</p><p>He was immersed in his paperwork. He would usually do it late at night, when everyone was already asleep and nobody could distract him. He enjoyed a warm cup of his favourite black tea as he did his work. Most of the squad leaders would find that part of their job tedious and dull yet, for Levi, doing paperwork wasn’t horrible. It was necessary and someone had to do it. That was what he always had thought. At least, nobody died when he did his paperwork. </p><p>As he finished his tea he stretched his arms, took his quill and prepared himself to continue his job. However, a firm single knock on the thick wooden door made him frown. Who the hell was it that late at night? And what did they want? Sighing loudly, the raven-haired invited them to enter with a dry “Come in,”.</p><p>As the door was being opened, Levi’s dark orbits got wider  in front of such an unusual sight. The thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, was resting on the door frame. Blue eyes piercing the shorter’s soul hidden behind a couple of loose golden locks dripping some water. It was unusual for him having his hair down. His white shirt marked every single muscle of his body and his trousers looked dirty and wrinkled.</p><p>The Ackerman stood up abruptly, “You are so fucking soaked,” this was the sentence he used to welcome his guest. Taking a clean towel from his wardrobe he walked firmly towards the blonde and put the piece of cloth over his head. Erwin didn’t tear his firm stare from the Captain as he used the towel to drain his hair. “Take off your shoes,” the dark-haired asked, “You look dirty,” he murmured as his eyes traveled all around his soaked body. His chest, his shoulders, he bet his back looked dirty too, his thighs and his arm. His left arm.</p><p>He couldn’t avoid looking at his lonely right sleeve. How much blood did he lose that day? He was the one who succeeded in rescuing that Jaeger brat when he had just lost his arm. A titan ate it. That must had hurt as hell. Could have him avoided that? Probably. But that was not important now. He could do nothing about it. Without realising it, Levi was grabbing firmly that soaked loose sleeve. “You are dirtying my place,” he said in between his teeth as he heard some water dropping on the wooden floor.</p><p>“I am sorry,” Erwin’s deep voice sounded weaker than usual. The ravenette looked up till his silver stare met the commander’s blue gems. They stayed in complete silence for some minutes only perturbed by the heavy rain and the violent wind sound.</p><p>Levi’s concerned look became a frown as he left the blonde’s shirt, “What’s wrong, Erwin?” He said almost fearing the response to that. There was an expedition around the corner -probably the most dangerous one they had ever been to- and having him permanently injured made things way too difficult. If it depended on Levi, he would have broken both his legs in order to make him stay safe inside the walls. But Erwin was stubborn. As stubborn as a mule. Feeling his dream in between his fingers, only an inch away from him, he couldn’t just stay inside the walls. He would rather die than staying behind. “Erwin,” Levi got impatient in front of his silence.</p><p>The commander exhaled sharply as he thought about the best way to express himself. How could a man like him, whose words managed to motivate all his soldiers in any situation, be so confused an unable to talk to a certain person? He felt his tongue heavier as he tried to open his mouth, “I went for a walk,” he finally said something.</p><p>Levi clicked his tongue, “That’s stupid, it’s pouring,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>The Smith chuckled lightly as he put the towel around his neck and finally took off his shoes leaving them in a long forgotten corner from the room. “Can I stay here?” He asked.</p><p>That question caught the squad leader by surprise. He hadn’t a clue of what that was supposed to mean, “Whatever,” he pointed the bed before going back to his desk, “Take a shower and go to bed,” he took his paperwork and tried to work on them. Hearing the floor cracking under Erwin’s firm steps heading the bathroom he couldn’t avoid thinking how loud his walking was. It was natural considering his dimensions. Hearing the bathtub being filled he tried to concentrate in his work. He read the same darn line at least five times as his mind was way too distracted by the commander’s presence a few metres from him. He was acting weird. Something was going on. Was he hiding some important information? Was he worried about the upcoming expedition? Only God knew the answer.</p><p>Looking at a shirtless Erwin Smith opening the bathroom door, Levi rested his hand on his hand elbow on the table. Once his ocean eyes got fixed in the Ackerman’s stare, the ladder gulped loudly before opening his mouth, “Why?” He only said that. Simple and concise. Why was he there? Why had he gone for a walk that late at night? Why was he so worried? Why were his eyes stained with fear? That three letters word managed to englobe a lot of questions and concepts the onyxette was dying to acquire information about.</p><p>Sighing loudly, Erwin sat on the bed edge as he rested his elbows on his thighs, fixing his gaze on the floor. “I needed to clear my thoughts,” he said.</p><p>Levi approached him firmly, “By walking under the rain? That’s fucking dumb,” his words managed to draw a smile on the blonde’s face.</p><p>”Maybe,” he said meeting the Captain’s stare once again. His silver gaze could felt like an unfriendly sharp dagger for many people. However, in Erwin’s point of view, that stare was full of determination and strength. Humanity’s strongest soldier. Humanity’s hope.</p><p>The Ackerman took a deep breath, “What’s in your mind?” He asked lowering his voice as if he was scared that intimate question could be heard by anyone else besides the man in front of him.</p><p>”A lot,” Erwin murmured standing up shortening the distance between them. Letting the rain sound echo the room he shut his eyes for a brief moment. His mind was blurred and working a thousand miles per hour. Titans, traitors, humans, walls, secrets... he only could think about those things. What was in Jaeger’s basement? He thought about that incessantly. He had several theories about it yet, none of them felt accurate enough. </p><p>Feeling Levi’s pierced breathing perforating his chest he rested his arm on his shoulder. He was not only his most loyal and strongest soldier, that man was the most special person in his life. He knew he could count on him on anything, he would never question him. Not because he was his subordinate but because he trusted him and he did his best to understand him. Levi managed to rip off all his layers and see through him. The real Erwin Smith being discovered by the real Levi Ackerman. They did not need words to know each other.</p><p>Hesitating for a moment he traveled his hand to his nape and laced his fingers with his onyx hair. “Why did you dedicate your heart?” He asked in a whisper.</p><p>Levi clicked his tongue but didn’t move a single muscle. He didn’t enjoy any kind of physical touch yet there he was, letting his commander gently play with his undercut. “That’s a stupid question,” he tried to sell that as an answer.</p><p>The blue-eyed smirked, “Is it?” His voice trembled slightly, enough for the shortest to notice his instability. Erwin lost himself in Levi’s silver deep stare. Just for a second. Just for a single second he saw it clearly.</p><p>In front of him, the Ackerman sat on a fancy steel chair, resting his back on it, empty plate and tired face. His eyes fixed in the commander’s hand firmly grabbing a fork. Levi’s chest had a cut, a deep bleeding cut. He was covered in cold sweat, he was suffering but he didn’t look scared. He did not regret his decisions. As his sight spotted the dish in front of him, he saw it: the heart Levi just devoted to him. Humanity’s hope. Erwin got ready to eat it. He didn’t tear his eyes from the man in front of him. Eating his heart represented a thick unbreakable bond between them. Levi was devoting his heart to him and humanity. Erwin was going to gain his strength, his power, his abilities and his eternal loyalty. </p><p>“I regret nothing if that’s what you are asking,” Levi’s voice made him come back from the little world he just had created.</p><p>The Smith chuckled under his breath, “I know,” he pulled the man by his neck sticking him on his well built chest.</p><p>Ackerman took a deep breath inhaling deeply his manly aroma. Something about him smelling like lemon was funny. That man, the Survey Corps commander, that man whose name was commonly associated with the devil, smelled like fresh lemon. Stabbing his chin on his chest, the shortest faced him for the nth time only to see his light frown as he timidly tucked his dark silky hair. He knew it. Of course he knew it and he was ready for that.</p><p>Erwin Smith knew he was going to die soon. </p><p>He didn’t fear death. He might fear having a painful ending but he didn’t feel scared about the idea of leaving the world he was born in. He thought about the concept of life and death constantly. It was the only thing all humans had in common: death. The rich, the poor, the scouts, the police, the king, the citizens, the children, the parents... everyone was doomed <em>-or blessed-</em> by death. Some people would get obsessed with that concept, they would spend all their days trying to live a ‘full life’ by doing stupid shit they didn’t even liked. Other people would become religious, the idea of a greater being having total control over you was both comforting and relaxing. You didn’t have to move a single finger, God was in charge of everything. That was a comfortable thought. </p><p>Erwin was neither of them. When he thought about death, he would think about how his fallen comrades could finally rest. Perhaps, he deserved dying after all. But, what about Levi? How would he feel about his death? He had lost so many people in his life his mental health was not prepared to face another loss. Specially him. Losing the blonde was equivalent to losing half of his soul.</p><p>”I really am going to break your legs,” Levi was serious about that. He would do anything in his hands to safe the commander from his horrible destiny. </p><p>The Smith grinned before gently caressing with his thumb Levi’s cheek, “Don’t,” he commanded. It was an order. He couldn’t refuse.</p><p>Feeling a strange tightening feeling in his stomach, the Ackerman gulped loudly. He didn’t really understand why he didn’t feel disgusted about being that close to Erwin. He even liked it. He even found himself craving for more. His brain couldn’t stop begging for more. He would usually push away anyone who dared violate his personal space, why the fuck would people get that close to him? But Erwin’s touch and presence felt different. He comforted him. He needed him way more than he thought.</p><p>Shutting his eyes, concentrating all his consciousness in Erwin’s thumb caressing in circular motions his cheek, he firmly pressed his lips. Once the Smith noticed his agitated breathing, he shortened the distance between them as his thumb traveled his way to the shorty’s bony jaw. They both needed each other. They both craved for each other. Words were no more necessary.</p><p>Slightly pushing his chin with his index, the tallest leaned over him till they faces were half an inch away. Feeling their breathing melting into a single one he slightly parted his lips causing the same mirrored gesture from the jet raven-haired. Unable to tear their gazes apart, Erwin got even closer to him. Feeling their lips rub once against the other, Levi unconsciously put both his hands on the man’s firm neck. Pulling him slightly their lips finally pressed each other in a sealing kiss.</p><p>That was the first time they did something like that. To be honest, the dark-haired had never imagined kissing someone. He was not interested in such things. However, doing that with Erwin felt good. Natural. It was supposed to happen, they were supposed to be together. On the other hand, the blonde couldn’t deny the fact he had thought about getting intimate with Levi at least a hundred times. Feeling his smooth skin against his fingertips, tasting his full lips, caressing his silky hair, kissing his scars... he always thought that would end up being a simple platonic love. But there he was, the man of his dreams was kissing him sweetly as his hands gently played with his golden locks.</p><p>Once their lips parted away, the shorty slightly opened his mouth searching for some air. Taking that innocent gesture as an invitation, the commander introduced his tongue in the man’s mouth. Wandering around, exploring every single corner in it, he grabbed him by the waist pushing him even closer. Tasting the dim black tea traces still remaining in his wet tongue roughly battling against his. Gasping lightly, Levi pushed him away as he fixed his eyes in his ocean stare. He didn’t even notice the slight blush that covered his cheeks. He was ready. He was going to dedicate his heart to that man in every single possible way.</p><p>Sitting once again on the bed, Erwin rested his forehead on the ravenette’s shoulder. Shutting his eyes hugging gently his slim waist, he inhaled sharply his scent. Pressing his lips on his neck, his breath tickled him. Levi frowned as he looked at the blonde’s shoulder. He bet being hugged by both his arms felt like heaven. “I can still do a lot of things with one arm,” as if he had read his mind, the commander put his hand under Levi’s shirt.</p><p>Slightly shivering in front of the contrast between his burning skin and Erwin’s cold fingertips, he put both his hands on the blonde’s nape. Running his fingers up and down a couple of times, he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. “What’s in your mind?” Levi repeated pressing slightly the back of his neck.</p><p>The Smith chuckled lightly. He kissed his neck one more time before facing him. Studying carefully his beautiful features he pressed his thumb on his bottom lip before kissing him tenderly. “Don’t worry about that,” he whispered ghosting his wet lips.</p><p>”Erwin...” The captain clicked his tongue, “The fuck is wrong with you?” He got impatient.</p><p>The blonde laughed once again, “If it’s necessary,” he said as his hand traveled all across Levi’s muscular back, “If it’s necessary, let me die,” his voice didn’t show any kind of hesitation, “I am ready to give up on my life for the sake of the mission,” he nodded firmly.</p><p>”I can’t do that,” The raven-haired widened his eyes in surprise, “My duty is to protect you. You are humanity’s hope you can’t die,” he frowned.</p><p>Erwin chuckled nervously, “I am replaceable,” he pressed their foreheads together, “you know that,” he smiled.</p><p>”Suicidal bastard,” Levi said in between his teeth before exhaling sharply. He was definitely not going to let that man die in any kind of circumstances. Never. </p><p>Craving for his skin, Erwin kissed the man’s chin as his fingers caressed in circular motions the back of his thigh. Feeling his strength leave his body, Levi’s knees gave up resting them in between the blonde’s legs. Pushing him roughly, Erwin rested his back on the bed as the shortest fell atop of him. Unconsciously licking his lip, the blue-eyed immersed himself in Levi’s inviting mouth once more. Hearing his weak gasps and growls he couldn’t help but pulling his shirt up. “E... Erwin...” the onyx-haired sat on his lap before unbuttoning his shirt and leaving it aside.</p><p>The commander’s fingertips graciously drew his chest stopping whenever they spotted a scar or an imperfection. Those constant reminders of how dangerous their job was. For Humanity’s sake. For humanity’s sake innumerables soldiers had given their lives. Was it worth it? He hoped it was. They would know it soon. Once they get into Jaeger’s basement, only then they’d finally know if all those sacrifices had been worth it. </p><p>As he gently caressed a scar on his collarbone, Erwin leaned towards him and kissed it sweetly. He did remember how and when the shortest got it. It was three expeditions ago, when he successfully saved a young cadet from being killed by an abnormal titan. Without breaking the contact, the commander licked his lips as well as Levi’s skin in the process. Causing the captain to shiver and gulp loudly in front of such an intimate contact.</p><p>Caressing his cheek, the dark-haired kissed Erwin once again. Roughly immersing themselves in a wet agitated dance, grabbing the squad leader by his waist, they couldn’t stop touching each other. Feeling their temperature difference, their smooth skin caressing each other, their sore lips craving for more.</p><p>They would never have enough.</p><p>Rubbing their hips together, Levi gasped in surprise as he felt the man’s growing against his thigh. The blue-eyed smirked as he moved his hips against the man so their cocks would brush each other. “Bastard...” the Ackerman growled before bitting the commander’s lip. Unable to stop smiling, Erwin traveled his hand under his comrade’s pants. Caressing his hip as he kissed his addicting lips he couldn’t find his will to stop. Not as if he wanted to.</p><p>Love. They loved each other. They couldn’t help but love and need each other more than the air they breathed. None of them would never say it, it was not even necessary. Once again, words were not needed. </p><p>Trying to control his agitated breathing, the Ackerman pulled his blond locks slightly making him growl. Feeling Erwin’s firm hand rapidly getting rid of his belt, Levi shut his eyes abruptly as an act of reflex.</p><p>Stopping only to caress his cheek, the blonde kissed his nose, “Open your eyes,” he commanded. The captain wouldn’t be able to refuse an order. He opened his eyes meeting Erwin’s blue stare piercing his vulnerable soul. Passing his fingertips slightly over his dick, he carefully studied the shortest’s face as he also enjoyed his unavoidable moans and growls in pleasure. “Beautiful,” he said kissing his scar once more before stroking his rigid length.</p><p>”Erwin... shut- up,” Levi murmured in between his teeth, firmly grabbing the man’s robust shoulder in an attempt to avoid a fall. “Stop-“ he said before growling loudly losing his balance and pressing their foreheads together. “Erwin-“ he gasped as the blonde increased his speed, “Fuck, Erwin you bast-“ he got interrupted by a rough kiss.</p><p>Pushing the ravenette against the matters, Erwin untied his pants before taking them off. Levi tried to cover his face with his arms only to get them grabbed firmly by the commander. “Look at me, Levi,” he murmured pining them over his head.</p><p>The squad captain clicked his tongue before looking at his eyes, he felt embarrassed. “Abuse of power,” he said in between his teeth.</p><p>The Smith stuck his head against the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath and biting his firm smooth skin. Levi caressed his hair before pressing his lips against his forehead. Without hesitating, Erwin took Levi’s trousers off before caressing his thigh feeling the marks caused by the odm gears. Breathing heavily against his neck, leaving at least a hundred biting marks and hickeys. Running his tongue all over his skin mesmerised by his clean taste he couldn’t help but smile. Having humanity’s strongest shaking like a leaf because of his touch felt awkwardly satisfying.  </p><p>“Stop smiling... you look creepy,” Levi’s voice sounded unusually loud. Feeling the commander’s hand gently caressing his lower back made him gasp in surprise. That was the first time someone had touched him like that.</p><p>He then remembered an old long forgotten short conversation he once had with Furlan back when they lived in the Undergrounds. He was having his morning tea with Isabel when the ashy blonde left his bedroom smiling cheekily followed by a young black-haired woman. She looked stunning in a red dress and walked graciously towards the door, “I had fun,” she said kissing his lips, “I had fun too,” he parroted opening the door and waving at her. Once he shut the door he sat in front of Levi as he took his cup of tea without dropping his stupid smile. “Too fucking loud,” the Ackerman said clicking his tongue. “Ah...” Furlan ran his fingers through his hair, “You know, Levi? When the right person touches you in the right place... you can’t help but be loud,” he chuckled.</p><p>He now understood what Furlan was talking about.</p><p>Looking carefully how Erwin seductively sucked his fingers before giving his attention back to his lower body he couldn’t avoid a loud deep groan. That lovely unrepressed moan sounded like heavenly music in the commander’s ears. Teasing his hole he licked his lips before kissing him roughly drowning a really loud moan caused by the blonde’s rapid movement introducing a finger in him. “Fu- ck,” he growled when their lips finally got apart. </p><p>The Smith smirked against his mouth before going back to kissing him. Teasing him painfully slowly he loosened the hole by putting a second digit robbing from the man some loud, uncontrolled delicious moans. “I- I can’t wait,” Erwin’s trembling voice dropped a full octave. Levi exhaled sharply as he ran his hand through his hair covered in sweat. Nodding firmly he gave him silent permission to proceed.</p><p>Without hesitation, the commander took the Ackerman’s right leg and put it on his shoulder. Levi mirrored the movement and put his left leg on the same place. The blonde kissed his ankle before positioning himself comfortable enough for their encounter. He couldn’t wait for their bond to finally get intimate. He now had his heart devoted in a different new way. “Can I...?” He gulped loudly facing him and fixing his eyes in his.</p><p>”Fucking do it already,” the onyx-haired mumbled trying to control his breathing. Chuckling under his breath, Erwin finally entered him. Moving slowly trying to avoid any kind of pain and discomfort in his partner’s eyes he waited for a couple of minutes. As Levi successfully recovered his normal breathing, he nodded repeatedly.</p><p>Grabbing the bed header as hard as he could till his knuckle became white, he made his heart brave. Thrusting him increasing the speed exponentially he got mesmerised by Levi’s voice. Once he saw him arch his back, he noticed he had found his sweet spot. “Levi...” he growled as he took the dark-haired’s boner and stroke it gently.</p><p>”E- Erwin-“ the Ackerman covered his face with his hand in embarrassment. He was being loud. He was being as loud as ever. He had never been that loud. Feeling an electric shiver crossing his whole dorsal spine he put a couple of fingers in his mouth trying to avoid a moan, “Don’t you dare- don’t stop-“ he cried bitting his fingers.</p><p>The Smith licked his teeth as he tightened the grab on the bed header. Hearing the wooden cracking sound and their bodies covered in sweat hitting each other he increased his thrusting speed. Almost losing his balance he kissed Levi’s sweaty forehead, “Oh God,” he murmured in between his teeth.</p><p>Levi’s last groan was the loudest as he finally released his long awaited pleasure, losing all his strength he whispered a weak “Fuck-“ as the blonde broke the contact. Kissing his lips tenderly he gently caressed his cheek. Leaning next to him, the blue-eyed hugged him tightly.</p><p>Clicking his tongue, Levi looked down at his stomach “Disgusting,” he murmured bitterly. Trying to stand up, his arm got firmly grabbed by his partner. “Let me go, I need to clean this mess,” Erwin smirked before licking his abs carefully cleaning him tasting his salty bitter taste. “Disgusting as hell,” the Ackerman complained.</p><p>With a teasing smile, the blue-eyed leaned over him in an attempt to kiss his lips. Levi pushed him away violently. Fixing his stare in the ceiling, he rested his head on the commander’s beautifully built chest. The Smith kissed his head, slightly feeling his hair tickling his nose. Playing with his dark locks he breathed harmonically with a permanent smile on his face. That piercing feeling he had always had on his heart, had finally disappeared. </p><p>“You are not dying on me,” the shortest murmured patting his chest, “You are not fucking dying on me,” he parroted scratching his body and slightly looking at his missing arm.</p><p>Erwin shut his eyes before laughing lightly, “I know,” that was the last time Levi heard that beautiful relaxed laughter. They slept together for some hours, unused to resting on a bed, the Ackerman finally got some good sleep. For the first -and last- time he slept next to his soulmate. Feeling his warmth, his darn lemon aroma, his sharp breathing, his deep snoring.</p><p>Sitting on the mattress and shutting his eyes he desperately tried to revive that night. If he focused enough, he could still feel his scent. Leaning on the bed he grabbed tightly the clean sheets and rested his head on the pillow. Gently caressing his chest, Levi took a couple of deep breaths. He told him he was not going to die on him. Those words now felt like a dagger on his throat. Empty stupid words.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Erwin’s heart stopped after the battle of Shiganshina, Levi’s did too. Since that day, he tried at least a thousand times to find his own heart beat and he failed every single one of those attempts. Having a huge scar on his chest, feeling a deep cut on it -he didn’t even know he got- he tried to feel his heart but, once again, he failed. His chest was empty. His heart had died with Erwin. The commander had taken the heart he gave him that rainy spring night. The heart he had given away long time ago. That heart that belonged to him and only him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">The heart he devoted.</p><p class="p2">The heart he dedicated.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>